


Arrival in Sanctuary

by Ulysses_Quanta



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: Arriving at this "Sanctuary" place Nora had told him about, Old Longfellow finds it to be...not what he was expecting.





	Arrival in Sanctuary

 

_This is Sanctuary?_

Old Longfellow looked down at the map Nora had drawn on for him when she had ordered him to leave, following a successful hunt for some Fog Crawlers bothering one of the settlements on the island. She'd mentioned that the place was fortified, but this?

The concrete wall facing him seemed to be as sturdy as the Hull, but the turrets whirring on the sides of it showed that this place had teeth.

_As long as you don't fire on the turrets, they won't fire at you._ That was what Nora had told him before sending him on his way. So he kept his rifle slung on his shoulder, and walked towards the entrance of the town Nora had called Sanctuary. He barely had time to take a look around before a laser barrel appeared in front of his face.

"Who are you? You don't look like you belong to a caravan," the man holding the laser said, the cold tone in his voice indicating he wasn't the merciful type.

"Might ask the same to you. That how you greet everyone who wanders in here?" Longfellow asked, bristling in annoyance at being caught off guard.

"X6, hold on!" Out of the corner of his eye, Longfellow watched as another man ran over to where he and the man next to him were stood. "Put the gun down, he didn't come in shooting. Sorry, he's a little jumpy." he explained.

X6 shrugged. "Nora asked us to protect Sanctuary. That's what I'm doing."

"Protecting Sanctuary doesn't mean sticking a gun into the face of everyone who comes in here, X6. He might be friendly. Which is why we agreed I would be the one to talk to newcomers." X6 nodded, and lowered his gun. "Now, are you friendly?" the man asked Longfellow.

"Maybe. Is the Nora your friend mentioned the one I know who has three scars on her face that looks like a claw marks?" Old Longfellow asked.

"Yep. He's friendly. Welcome to Sanctuary, then. I'm Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minuteman," Preston introduced himself.

"X6-88, Institute Courser."

"Longfellow. Too sober for this," he introduced himself.

"I'm guessing Nora told you to come here, then. X6, you can show him around." Preston walked on ahead, patting the snout of a giant, reptilian creature Nora had called a Deathclaw as he went by to get it to follow him.

"That's one of them Deathclaws, ain't it?" Longfellow asked the man next to him.

"Yes. There are five of them here in Sanctuary. They are called Halphas, Malphas, Vine, Vual and Fluffy," the Courser explained.

"Fluffy?"

"One of Nora's companions, a man named Deacon, named him Fluffy."

_Definitely too sober for this._ "Where's the booze?" he asked bluntly.

"I believe Nora sent a crate of alcohol ahead. It will be in your room already," X6 explained.

"Good. Show me where it is," he said. X6 nodded, and walked further into Sanctuary, with Old Longfellow following behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So this is one of those odd plot bunnies I had floating around in my head that I couldn't find the motivation to do a full series on, so instead, we have this. Ah well, hopefully it was as good as it was in my head.


End file.
